comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Strange
Doctor Strange is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Doctor Strange #8: 25 May 2016 Current Issue :Doctor Strange #9: 22 Jun 2016 Next Issue :Doctor Strange #10: 03 Aug 2016 Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Doctor Strange #9 Doctor Strange #8 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Marvel Masterworks: Doctor Strange, vol. 7' - Collects vol. 2 #23-37, plus Chamber of Chills #3-4. - - (forthcoming, November 2016) *'Doctor Strange: Into the Dark Dimension' - Collects vol. 2 #68-74. - *'Doctor Strange, vol. 1: The Way of the Weird' - Collects vol. 5 #1-5. "Every spell cast comes at a cost, but what happens when Strange falls behind on his tab? Find out as the good doctor wakes up somewhere very odd, nearly naked — with no spell books, no weapons and no memory of how he got there…or why all the monsters are chasing him! And as a new visitor to Strange’s Sanctum Sanctorum learns one wrong door can lead to oblivion, a magic circle of Strange’s friends and allies are about to face their greatest threat." - *'Doctor Strange, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 5 #6-10 & Doctor Strange: Last Days of Magic. "They have crossed the dimensions, purging them all of sorcery, one by one. Now the Empirikul have arrived in the Marvel Universe. And with Earth’s Master of the Mystic Arts weakened beyond measure, is there any chance of stopping them? The Sorcerer is no longer Supreme, and he will find himself at the mercy of the Imperator! With his magic destroyed, and his world on the brink of disaster, are there any more tricks left up Doctor Strange’s sleeves?" - - (forthcoming, October 2016) *'Doctor Strange Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects Strange Tales #110-111 & 114-146, plus Amazing Spider-Man vol. 1 Annual #2. - - (forthcoming, September 2016) Trade Paperbacks *'Doctor Strange Epic Collection, vol. 3: A Separate Reality' - Collects vol. 1 #180-183 & vol. 2 #1-5, plus Sub-Mariner #22, Incredible Hulk vol. 1 #126, Marvel Feature #1, & Marvel Premiere #3-14. - - (forthcoming, October 2016) *'Doctor Strange: Don't Pay the Ferryman' - Collects vol. 2 #75-81. - *'Doctor Strange: The Flight of Bones' - Collects vol. 4 #1-4, plus Mystic Hands of Doctor Strange #1. - - (forthcoming, October 2016) *'Doctor Strange, vol. 1: The Way of the Weird' - Collects vol. 5 #1-5. - - (forthcoming, December 2016) Digital History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Jason Aaron. Artist/Covers: Chris Bachalo. Publishing History * Volume 1: #169-183, 1968-1969 (continues from Strange Tales) * Volume 2: #1-81, 1974-1987 * Volume 3: #1-90, 1988-1996 (Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme) * Volume 4: #1-4, 1999 (The Flight of Bones; indicia states as vol. 2) * Volume 5: #1- , 2015-present Future Publication Dates :Doctor Strange #10: 03 Aug 2016 :Doctor Strange #11: 07 Sep 2016 :Doctor Strange #12: 14 Sep 2016 :Doctor Strange Annual #1: 28 Sep 2016 News & Features Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero